It All Started With A Kiss
by Izzy-Lawliet
Summary: Based off of a dream I had. They were joking around in the kitchen before they suddenly kissed. It all started from there.


**_Title: All Started With a Kiss  
Author: _**_Izzy-Lawliet **  
Disclaimer: **Nope**  
Pairings: **Axel/Sora**  
Rating: **T**  
Warnings: **AU, OOC, Yaoi, language_

**_Author's Note:_**_One of two stories for my good friend. This is the only one of the two that I will post on this site. _

_Anyways, I apologize for the major lack of stories that I'm giving. I don't know what's wrong lately, I really don't. I can't get anything out for this fandom, the only reason I came up with this was cause I had a dream and this is the outcome of it, (even though in my dream it was two members from SuJu...)_

_So enjoy this and please be patient as I try to gather up my skills and vomit something else out as soon as possible in this fandom. =) _

* * *

The two sat on the bar stools in the redheads kitchen. Said redhead's family was bustling around trying to prepare the dinner and set everything up before she got here. The redhead and his friend were told to stay out of the way and to stay put on the chairs so they would not distract anyone who could not afford losing the time.

"Axel!" Sora said, lightly pushing his redhead friend. But not too hard so as to he would fall out of the chair.

"Yes, Sora?" Axel's smirk was wide and cat-like as he leaned back against the counter top coolly.

"Jerk." The brunette smiled. Just as he was about to say something else, there was a commotion in the front room and everyone was told to get into their places. Axel took Sora's hand and led him to the living room, behind the first couch. They both huddled down on their knees and waited for her to enter the house.

Just as the door opened and the lights were turned on, everyone in attendance stood up and yelled, 'Surprise!' to the shocked woman. Axel was the first one to get to her and give her a hug, kissing both cheeks lovingly before observing his beautiful mother.

"Mom, I don't think it's possible for you to look any more beautiful." His mother blushed a light red that tinted her pale cheeks nicely before swatting at her son's arm.

"You're too kind. Stop spending so much time with your father." There were laughs around the room as everyone started to step forward and wish the newcomer a 'Welcome Home.'

Axel stepped back from the crowd and took Sora back into the kitchen to their bar stools where they sat and ate the snacks that they were permitted to eat, sneaking only a few other things. They didn't say much because anything that was said couldn't be heard over the loudness from the other room. Eventually all the noise and people moved into the kitchen, but Axel and Sora were too engrossed in eating to move out of the way.

Soon after everyone was in the kitchen, Axel's aunt brought out the cake and laid it on the counter top in front of Axel. Tifa stepped in between Axel and the one she considered her son, Sora, and smiled greatly as someone lit the candles and they all sang some 'welcome home' song that had no real meaning to it whatsoever.

After she blew out the candles, everyone was given their own piece of cake and went to different parts of the house to chill out. Axel and Sora stayed in the kitchen with Tifa, asking her many questions.

"How was France?" Sora asked.

"It was..._lonely_! That's the _last _time I go on vacation alone. I was so used to going with your father every year that I thought it wouldn't be a big deal if I went alone." Tifa sighed and sat down in the seat Sora just vacated for her.

"Really? The postcards you sent said you were having fun..." Axel said, feeling sad now that he knew his mom wasn't happy.

"I was...for a bit. After a while there's not much to do in France, it gets boring, 'Specially when you're alone." Tifa sighed and took a drink of the beer that Axel handed her.

"Then maybe you shouldn't go alone?" Sora suggested.

"Yeah, this summer I'm thinking of going to Asia, I haven't been there yet and I'm tired of Europe. And to spare myself the boredom, I want you two to come with me." Tifa prepared herself for the great hugs and many questions to assault her.

"Really?!" Sora exclaimed, about to fly off the counter he was perched on in excitement.

"Yes, if it's alright with your parents that is..." Tifa smiled sadly, knowing that Sora's parents couldn't care less about what he did. They were more than your everyday drug-addicts and it broke Tifa's heart to know they didn't care for their only son as she did, which is why she took him in as her adopted son.

"Sweet!" Sora said, standing up and hugging his replacement mother greatly, smiling at Axel. "Dude! Do you know how awesome that'll be?!" The question was directed at Axel, whose smile was just as great as he waited to be able to thank his mother.

"I know, right?!" Axel hugged Tifa and they continued to chat for a few more minutes before Tifa was called into the other room, leaving the two teens alone.

"Axel! I can't wait!" Sora was bouncing up and down on the stool, not able to contain his excitement like his friend.

"Me neither!" Axel didn't seem as excited, but was still happy.

They fell into a comfortable silence in seconds and relaxed against the counter top, ignoring the people walking around them.

Axel looked over at his smaller friend and couldn't help but smile wickedly as he picked up his cake and shoved it in the brunette's face.

"Hey! Bully!" Sora jumped up and started to wipe off the cake.

"You love me!" Axel smiled, picking up Sora's cake to eat.

"I don't know why..." Sora pouted.

"Yes you do." The redhead said with a mouthful of white cake.

Sora crossed his arms and turned away, seeing another piece of cake on the table. He grabbed it and smashed it into his friends face when he turned around. Axel's face was of pure shock as he looked at his usually innocent friend with wide eyes.

"I love you, Axel." Sore smiled and lent forward, kissing the pale, cake covered cheek. He hesitated lightly and didn't pull away, instead going closer and kissing Axel's lips. Both of their eyes were closed and their lips were still pressed together intimately. Neither of them moved from their spot, keeping their lips against each other, but not moving in any other way.

The only reason they broke was because they heard a gasp. Sora stepped back and both he and Axel realized it was Axel's homophobic grandmother.

The woman didn't say anything, but turned to go and tell everyone else that was in the house. All things got eerily silent as Sora and Axel stood in the kitchen, not knowing what to do. There were some whispers picking up in the next room. Axel felt bothered by it and knew if Sora wasn't here he'd go and say something, but at the moment, he really didn't want to leave his best friend.

In the next few moments, Tifa walked in with a small smile on her face and led the two upstairs to Axel's room, shushing everyone who dared to say anything with a look. Once they were upstairs and in the room, Tifa spoke, "I'm sorry."

"Mom, why are you sorry?" Axel asked, taking Tifa's hand into his.

"I don't know..." A few tears slid down her cheek.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Sinclair. I kissed your son; Axel had nothing to do with it. This is all my fault." Sora had tears in his eyes as he kept his head downward.

"Sora, dear, come here." Tifa beckoned to her adopted son. "What have I told you? Call me mom, no matter what."

"But..."

Tifa shushed the brunette and hugged him close. "No buts, from either of you. I don't care that you two kissed, not whatsoever. The only thing I regret is that I've never been able to sway my mother from being as homophobic as she is."

"So...you don't care? At all?" Axel needed that clarification.

"Nope. Now, I'm either going to have to clear everyone out, or you and Sora are going to have to go out for a couple hours while I go and deal with everyone, kay?" Sora and Axel both nodded, making sure their phones were on. They kissed Tifa goodbye and went out Axel's window, smiling at the look of shock on his mother's face. "Explains a lot."

Axel climbed out first and jumped down before turning and reaching for Sora's hand. Sora took a deep breath and found Axel's hand, jumping into his tall friend's arms after counting to three.

"I can't believe after how many times we've done that, you're still scared I'm not going to catch you." Axel didn't let go of Sora's hand, but instead walked alongside him towards their place.

Sora looked around and noticed where they were going. "Its not that I'm afraid you won't catch me, I just hate heights in general. Axel, why are we going to you-know-where?"

"Why not?" Axel asked, pulling Sora forward. The redhead didn't get an answer and continued to walk. They walked through an empty dirt field, jumping over an empty canal and through a tall empty grass field. Sora eventually felt a little drowsy and jumped onto Axel's back without any warning, something that was common among the two.

"I'm not used to walking there from your place. I never realized it was so far." Sora whined, his head lying between Axel's shoulder blades.

"I'm the one walking, lazy-butt. You're being carried like some little princess." The other grumbled.

"Sorry..." Sora muttered, feeling bad for saying anything in the first place.

Axel stopped walking and put Sora down before plopping down on the grass. "No, Sora, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just tired and irritated I guess."

"What's wrong?" Sora sat down between Axel's legs, facing him.

"Nothing..." He continued after sighing when seeing the look of major disbelief on his best friend's face. "I'm just...I don't know. Confused, I guess. I feel kind of guilty for leaving mom to deal with the family. I mean, she _has_ to be tired, she just got home. She doesn't need to deal with the family being stupid and overreacting to something that doesn't matter to them." Axel lent forward, laying his head on Sora's shoulder.

"We could always head back..." Sora suggested, running his hands through the red hair.

"No, mom said to stay away for a couple hours, it's only been forty-five minutes. And we're really close so we might as well continue. You know we're technically not supposed to be here. If the old geezer finds us here, he'll call the cops again." Sora nodded and stood up, helping Axel up.

Instead of hopping up on his back, he took Axel's hand and walked next to him, humming lightly.

About five minutes later they came to a huge hole in the ground on the outside of the grass field. Axel jumped down into it and helped Sora. Axel opened up his phone and let the light guide him through the dark tunnel. Sora's hands were holding onto his belt loops, his body pressed up almost directly against his.

Axel made a turn at a fork and kept walking for about three more minutes before stopping and aiming his phone upward and finding a small, almost completely invisible latch and pushing on it. After a few moments of straining, something gave and the wooden door flew upward, landing to the side. Axel turned to smile at Sora before putting his phone away and finding a secure spot to lay his hands and heave himself up. He then got on his knees to find the matches to light up the lantern before he bent back down to pull his shorter friend up.

The two got comfortable on the couch that they had brought in here months before when they had first discovered this place. Axel had laid both their phones up high in a makeshift shelf that was already carved into the rock. It was the only spot in the place that got enough signal to receive calls and texts.

They were there for hours, sitting and not doing anything productive or entertaining. Sora had ended up pacing the place in absolute boredom after the two first hours. It had now been five, and Axel's mother still had yet to call, leaving the boys wondering how everything was going.

Axel was watching Sora pace. Watching the way his hair bounced as he moved. Watching the way he bit his lip as he thought. Watching the way his hands fidgeted and fumbled with each other as he tried to keep from pulling at his hair in boredom. It was interesting to Axel to be able to predict what movements he would make next and how he would do one thing repeatedly.

The redhead couldn't help but stare at the bottom lip that was slightly more plump than usual because of the abuse that was being done by his teeth. It looked so tempting to him, looked so nice and full and begging to be sucked on and brought into his own mouth, where his teeth could assault it.

Once Axel realized what he was thinking, he shook his head and looked away from the alluring sight of the brunette.

While Axel was having his mental dilemma, Sora was in his own little world, trying to solve his own problems. He was currently thinking about how it was his fault they were stuck out in their hiding place for the past five hours because he suddenly had an urge to kiss his best friend and cause problems within his family.

"Axel…did it bother you that I kissed you?" Sora asked out of the blue, turning to face his friend after the hours of silence. Axel didn't answer and Sora took that as a bad thing. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me, but I do know that I really did want to kiss you. I think I have for a while…but maybe we shouldn't do it again, kay?"

"But Sora—" Sora shook his head.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it." Sora continued to his pacing and closed his eyes, keeping them open only slightly so he could see where he was stepping when his head was tilted downward.

Because he wasn't paying attention, Sora didn't see Axel stand up and approach him.

"What if I said I was going to kiss you right now?" Axel was pressed up against Sora, forcing him to the wall.

"Then I would say that was rape." The brunette replied.

"But its not, darling." Axel's smirk was devilish.

"Rape is defined in the dictionary as any unwanted touch." Sora told Axel, looking up into his cat-like green eyes.

"And like I said, its not." The redhead's lips were nearing Sora's, coming steadily closer to the point where they could feel each other's breath.

"I don't want you to kiss me." Sora tried, keeping his voice as steady as he could, which happened not to be very well.

"Yes you do." _Where did he get this logic from_, Sora wondered. "You kissed me earlier, and I know that if we weren't interrupted than it would have continued." _Ah…that's where._

"Fine, if you're going to kiss me, do it already." He was now craving it.

"That's what I thought, Sora." Axel brought his lips down on Sora's gently, keeping their bodies pressed close together while he slowly swiped his tongue along the seam of Sora's pink lips. That one move was all the redhead needed to enter his mouth, for Sora willingly opened up.

Sora was using the wall as support as Axel pressed up against him. He felt as though he was floating and Axel's mouth was the only thing connecting him to reality, to what was happening. The tongue that was running along each tooth slowly was a tease to Sora, whose own tongue was desperately trying to get an upper hand in the situation. And even though Sora was enjoying what was being done to him, he was currently wondering why it didn't feel a hundred percent right…

The brunette turned his head and laid his hands on the other's chest, pushing slightly while saying, "Axel, wait."

"What's wrong?" They both were whispering and they couldn't place why.

"I'm not sure…I just don't feel right about this…maybe we're not supposed to be together…" Sora wouldn't look Axel in the eyes.

"So I'm not the only one who feels like that?" Sora nodded and Axel sighed, pulling his brunette friend towards him once more. "Good. Friends still?" Axel asked, kissing Sora's hairline.

"Always. Now, when do you think mom will call?" Sora asked, guiding Axel to the couch to lay down.

"Not sure, but let's get some sleep while we can, kay?" Sora nodded and cuddled up on his best friends' chest, both drifting off into sleep, content and feeling better now that everything was settled.

* * *

_Author's Note._

_This is all I could do...I'm sorry. I wanted to keep going, but I just couldn't feel the inspiration for it. I'm sorry, Annika, and I hope that I didn't disappoint you. I hope you still enjoy this. This AND the other story. =)  
_


End file.
